Suddenly, a Pact with a Spirit?
Suddenly, a Pact with a Spirit is the first episode in the Spiritpact anime series. Synopsis Down on his luck fortune teller Keika You comes across Youimeishi Tanmoku Ki. Their fates become intertwined after very unusual incidents, not limited to an unusually powerful evil spirit girl. Appearances * Character 1- Keika You * Business Woman * Character 2 - Keika's Work Colleague * Character 3- Ki Tanmoku * Character 4- Evil Spirit Girl Episode Summary Cars drive past on a city street where Keika You is asleep at his fortune telling stall. He retires for the day after a woman asks for her fortune to be told and he instead comments on her appearance. A friend see’s him and asks for her fortune to be told before he follows her gaze as she notices a fancy car pull up. Within is Tanmoku Ki and he comments to himself that what’s he’s searching for must be nearby. Since his fortune telling isn’t sufficient for a living wage, Keika also works as a computer repair contractor at Keika’s Computer Repair Shop. He arrives back downhearted noting his circumstances compared to that of his ancestors who were exorcists for the Emperor. He brushes off a work accomplice’s presumed request to read his fortune, before tending to his night job. Keika salvages the parts he cannot afford for his repairs from the neighbourhood garbage disposal site. Tanmoku has also found what he was looking for, and he is in the vicinity engaging an evil spirit in combat. Keika notices the flashes of light and realises someone else is present this late. The evil spirit is a young girl with corrupted skin, jagged teeth and gleaming violet red eyes. She attacks but is grounded by magic fired from Tanmoku and can speak, wondering what a Youmeishi is doing here. Tanmoku stands before her armed with a glowing spherical orb of pale blue energy atop his finger as he answers her that she just has bad luck. He tells her to pass away in peace before being distracted by Keika who has yelled out in surprise at the scene before him. Being noticed, Keika trembles as he tries to explain he couldn’t help shouting, and swiftly turns the conversation to asking if he's shooting a film noting that the CG is incredibly realistic. Tanmoku notes that he can also see this woman meaning he must have some ability and asks who he is. Keika tells him his name and assumes he is a Korean actor called Song Jungi, and continues his nervous small talk. This conversation distracts them and allows the spirit to fire a sudden blast of red energy but aims it past Tanmoku to it’s target of Keika. Tanmoku intervenes by moving in front and defending Keika from the attack by deflecting it. Harmless red embers of the attack float all around as Keika asks him what magic that was just now. Tanmoku looks down and and informs him of the danger to the soul it presents and tells him to hurry up and get out of here. He does however tell him he will remember his name and shares his: Tanmoku Ki. Now that the danger is over, with the spirit having fled Keika stands and begins boasting of his background in response to feeling Tanmoku was airing a aura of superiority, before noting he is also gone. Keika walks by himself along the pavement on his way back. His thoughts on where he is with his life are interrupted when he turns to see the bright lights of a lorry heading straight towards him. Keika regains consciousness and checks his reflection in a hospital room window. He discovers he has been reincarnated into a form of him when he was younger. Tanmoku also reveals his presence in the room with him and explains to Keika what occurred. Namely that Keika was in fact killed by the truck and they both view Keika’s deceased body covered on the hospital bed before them when Keika assumes it’s a joke. Keika steps outside to see the news reports of his death. Tanmoku thinks there are several stages a person goes through when they have died. He lets Keika get everything off his chest and after he has calmed down Tanmoku explains that Keika’s appearance is a result of a persons spirit taking the form of when they were the happiest, hence Keika's new middle school appearance. Keika in a state of peace remembers his parents as part of this happiest time and ends up holding Tanmoku’s face in his hands. Tanmoku tells him that the reason why he’s with Keika is that he wants him to become his spirit shadow. Keika flatly rejects this offer, regardless that he will disappear from the world in seven days if no agreement is reached. In frustration Keika punches through the glass pane of the hospital window to find his entire self pass straight though as he falls. Tanmoku watches as Keika enjoys himself flying through the night sky, before they discuss Keika’s plan to be resurrected into another physical body. Tanmoku becomes firm and emphasises to Keika that he is unable to remain like this, that in seven days he will disappear and with that limit expired any remaining spirits will become evil spirits. Keika doesn’t believe a word of it thinking that Tanmoku is just trying to scare him into working for him. Able to pass his face through the wall he see’s to his pure horror that a truly menacing looking spirit is mere inches away from his face. The same evil spirit girl from the junkyard floats through the wall to join a petrified Keika with Tanmoku. Though Keika treats her as a little girl offering her food, Tanmoku defends them both from an explosion of power that blasts apart the hospital windows across multiple floors. He defends Keika from the main impact but allows him to be blown out into the sky whilst he remains right in front to engage the evil spirit. They are both aware that her power has been strengthened to the point where she not only fights Tanmoku head on, but has also sprung a cunning plot to target a weak point namely entrapping Keika in a red mist that binds him in the sky. With Keika successfully snared and beginning to be possessed by the dark energy, she launches a physical attack on Tanmoku as well. The spirit girl’s plan is successful; she is able to use the red mist to send Keika away where Tanmoku’s powers can’t reach despite him trying. Tanmoku listens to her terms if he wants him back, namely that he is to come to Mount Ura before tomorrow morning or Keika will turn into an evil spirit. She counts on that he’ll come since she says he will be responsible for consigning him to oblivion if he doesn’t arrive in time. Keika crashes into the earth to find himself before multiple huge towering red spirits who discuss eating him. He hears from the spirit girl that he is to be used as bait for them to gather the true power from Tanmoku. Keika confuses them by enthusiastically agreeing to their plan, stating that as a spirit himself now he wants power to and sets of to bring Tanmoku to them. Tanmoku indeed makes his way to the mountain and lands in front of Keika. With him set to become an evil spirit by morning now, the only way to avoid this fate is for him to accept his offer to become his spirit partner by wearing spirit binding bands. This Keika who reluctantly accepts the bands is in fact the evil spirit girl who has imitated perfectly both Keika’s appearance and personality, almost. Tanmoku attacks with an earth shattering magic as he realises the real Keika would have asked about the risks of such a pact. With the spirit girl’s disguise cast off she unveils the true Keika held in the sky as a hostage behind her and orders the array of red spirits to attack. Tanmoku blasts his way through spirits before running to throw the spirit binding rings into Keika’s hand. The spirit girl declares them too late and glides forward to attack Tanmoku who is fully preoccupied with stopping a mass of energy from crushing him. Keika successfully places the ring on his left hand and enters a shining blue state where a gigantic column of light dissolves the red matter and blasts outwards. The spirit girl is cleansed of her corrupting influences and pleads to stay. Keika is concerned that the purification is reminiscent of an execution before Tanmoku informs him that she was already dead and shows him a vision of her before as a woman who was a serial killer. Tanmoku receives a phone call and tells Keika it’s time for their first job, at the airport. A plane lands, and a woman removes her hat and glasses for airport security asking them if that better with them gone. Episode One Image Gallery Main Article: Spiritpact Episode One Images Episode 1 title card.png|Opening title card Episode 1 mid scene.png|Pre advert scene Episode 1 mid scene 2.png|Post advert scene Additions/Alterations in Chinese Episodes: * At the hospital a very brief scene of Tanmoku turning and aiming his hand at the red mist around Keika when he points out he’s being possessed. * Shin Shihou is shown removing her hat and glasses and there is a different set of sparkles in the background. Next Episode Preview It is wondered who this ravishing beauty is, as Keika protests at being called a princess. Notes * /add notes about this episode here/ Episode and Image Gallery Navigation | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Media